


Only In Dreams

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Takes place in the middle of "Honeypot." Holt tries not to think about Gordon but can't help dreaming about him.
Relationships: Ray Holt/Gordon Lundt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Only In Dreams

Holt restlessly tossed and turned in the guest room. He hoped this would all be over soon and he’d be able to convince Kevin that he had no interest in Gordon. Sure, Gordon was seductive, but Holt only had eyes for his husband. It would be one thing if he were single. If he were single then he’d definitely... he forced that thought out of his head. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind completely to fall asleep, but images of Gordon kept popping up in his head. 

“I’m hungry after all these hours in the museum,” Gordon said.

Holt clenched his jaw and shrugged, trying to seem casual. “There’s a cafe in the museum.”

“I don’t think paying inflated museum cafe prices would make very much sense. I know a shop just a few blocks away that makes a very reasonably priced sandwich,” Gordon said. “And they’re happy to leave off the dressing leaving just the fundamentals.” 

HIs logic was sound. Against his better judgment, Holt acted like he didn’t notice the provocative way he’d said leave off the dressing.

Holt and Gordon sat across from each other, eating their sandwiches and drinking water in silence. When they were done, they split the bill fifty-fifty.

Then, Gordon said, “My apartment is only two blocks away.” 

“Why are you giving me that information?” Holt asked. He’d meant for it to be a firm declaration that he was onto Gordon’s flirting and he wasn’t having it. But, instead it opened the door for Gordon to respond with a simple half-smile.

Holt nodded in understanding and Gordon started leading him.

When they entered Gordon’s apartment, Holt pushed him firmly against the wall. His tiny body was easy for Holt’s to control, but it hardly mattered. Even if he hadn’t been much smaller, he didn’t offer any resistance anyway. He let Holt pin him and then looked up at him, inviting him to do whatever else he wanted. Holt kissed him aggressively. 

He unzipped him and slid his hand into the front of his pants. He started stroking him. “You’re such a well-behaved boy, aren’t you, Gordon?”

“Yes, sir,” Gordon said breathily. 

Holt kissed down his neck and kept stroking him for a bit, then firmly turned him around. Once again, Gordon let Holt easily move him and pin him again. He pulled his pants and underwear down and felt his ass. 

“I wouldn’t have expected you to be the type to have me right here in the doorway,” Gordon told him. 

“I’m not,” Holt said. He firmly patted his ass, then said, “Take me to the bedroom.” Gordon started to pull his pants and underwear back up, but Holt firmly said, “Leave them around your ankles.”

They reached the bedroom. Holt took a second to look around, approving of how organized and minimalist it was. He picked Gordon up and set him on all fours on the bed. 

He took his own clothes off then carefully hung them up in Gordon’s closet. 

“You’re so handsome,” Gordon said. His voice was nearly as flat as usual, but Holt detected the slight whine to it. 

“And you’re desperate to get fucked,” he said. 

“Yes,” Gordon admitted, with a more obvious whine in his voice. 

Holt went to Gordon’s dresser drawer. Unsurprisingly, he had condoms and lubricant neatly prepared. Holt put on a condom and lubed up his dick. He knelt behind Gordon and lightly tugged on the back of his hair. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir,” he said. 

Holt started pushing into him. Gordon’s noises were soft. No showy screaming, just soft grunts and deep breaths of appreciation. 

Holt grabbed his dick. “I shouldn’t reward you. You’ve been an unprofessional little tart,” he said.

Gordon groaned. “I’m not normally like this. You’re just irresistible.”

Holt started jerking him off as he fucked him deeply.

When Gordon came, he couldn’t help it anymore and he let out a loud moan that was almost a scream. He caught his breath and then softly said, “That was loud and uncalled for. I apologize.” 

“Apology accepted.” Holt gripped his hips firmly as he pushed deep into him one more time and came. He threw out the condom and put his boxers and undershirt back on. Then, he went to the bathroom and got a wet washcloth. He started cleaning Gordon’s dick up for him. 

“When can we do this again?” Gordon asked him eagerly.

“We can’t,” Holt said. And when he heard himself say those words, everything came crashing back down. He remembered how true it was. He absolutely couldn’t do this.

Holt woke up feeling disgusting. He turned on the TV, desperate for a distraction and quickly put on the first movie that the HBO home page suggested. He watched the movie and tried to force Gordon out of his mind.


End file.
